


Overuse

by Amarylissa



Series: Pineapple Rock [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 11:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarylissa/pseuds/Amarylissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny's frustrated and Steve tries to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overuse

**Author's Note:**

> For 1 Million Words WOTD Hackneyed

Danny frowned, his shoulders hunched as his fingers moved rapidly down the page. He flicked a few leaves, ran his finger along a couple of lines, and muttered to himself before starting to type again. 

“What’s up, Danno?” Steve’s voice sounded loud in the silent office. Chin and Kono had left some time ago, but he had stayed back, concerned why Danny was still at his desk. 

“Thank you very much Steve. That’s just what I need. Another interruption. There is a reason I stay late, and that is because I can think without interruption. Do you think I remain here for fun? Your reports are cliché-ridden and packed with hackneyed phrases. I have been driven to consult the thesaurus in order to make them into something worth reading that the Governor won’t throw back in your face.”

Steve furrowed his brow. “But it’s just a report! I write them every week - it’s no wonder I’m saying the same thing over and over again. Come on, I’ve got Longboards at home, we can pick up a couple of steaks.”

“Just a report, he says! Just a report. You have no idea about the beauty of the English language do you, you Neanderthal? No appreciation of the joys of a well rounded vocabulary, of words well used, or of the well crafted phrase that hits the spot!”

Steve moved round the desk, “Oh I appreciate your vocabulary Danny. I appreciate your efforts to hit the spot too. I just think you’re wasting it on the reports. I can think of much more interesting things to do with that mouth of yours.”

Danny closed the thesaurus with a slam and stood up to face his partner, looking more cheerful. “In that case I think the reports can go in as they are!”


End file.
